Dru's back
by weirdo1984
Summary: Dru shows up and turns Willow’s live upside down
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dru's back

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and S/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Dru shows up and turns Willow's live upside down

Chapter 1

Willow and Xander were driving up to visit their boyfriends, but this trip wasn't going to be a good one for either Willow or Angel. They have been dating for almost a year. Xander and Spike got together six months ago. It had shocked everyone except for Willow. She knew both her friends cared for the other, and she was happy for them. Willow and Xander went up to L.A whenever they had a chance.

Xander had noticed that Willow had been acting differently lately. They weren't supposed to go up to L.A until next week, but she said she had to go up today. They pulled up to the hotel just after eight. Xander grabbed his bag, but he didn't understand why Willow didn't have one.

Willow took a deep breath before walking in. she didn't want to do what she was about to, but she had no choice. They both walked in and saw Angel, Spike and Cordelia sitting around the lobby.

"Ello luv." Xander said in a bad British voice.

"Pet." Spike smiled and walked over to his boy giving him a passionate kiss. Spike loved Xander more then anything else in the world.

"Willow." Angel smiled as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Willow fought back the tears that burned her eyes. She didn't want this moment to end.

Both couple broke apart when they heard Cordelia cough.

"Hi Cordelia." Willow greeted.

"Hi Willow, Xander I thought you guys weren't coming up until next week." Cordy said.

"We weren't but Willow said she needed to talk to dead boy. Said it was important, and hey if she's coming up you know I am." Xander replied.

Willow looked down she was hoping to have a little more time before she had to do this.

"Willow what is it?" Angel asked concerned.

"Maybe we should go somewhere private." Willow said not looking at him.

"Come now Red. You can tell us we will find out anyway." Spike replied.

Willow sighed. This wasn't the way she wanted to do this. She didn't want to do this at all.

"Willow?" Angel asked.

"Angel this is going to work." Willow said.

"What won't?" Angel asked confused.

"Us," Willow answered. She refused to look at him. He would be able to tell there was something more.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked he looked at his friends and they all look as confused him.

"I… I don't… I don't love you Angel. I… I want a… a normal relationship. I want someone to…to walk in the sun with." Willow said her voice cracked a little and tears burned her eyes.

"What?" Angel asked pain in his voice.

"I… I never loved you. I… I was…was lonely, and…and you were…were there." Willow replied.

"Willow." Cordelia said not believing what she just heard.

"Get out." Angel whispered.

Willow turned and caught Xander's eye, but turned away quickly. Xander could read her eyes just as well as Angel. She left the hotel without another word.

"I did what you told me to. Now leave me and everyone I care about alone." Willow said quietly.

"Aww little tree don't be mad. You and daddy could have never worked out." Dru giggled.

"Leave me alone." Willow said and ran to her car and drove off tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xander looked at the door, he knew something was wrong. He had seen Willow's eyes. There was pain and love for Angel in them.

"Something's wrong." Xander said.

"Something has been wrong for the last nine months." Angel replied coldly.

"No, I saw her eyes. She didn't want to break up with you. She is hiding something." Xander explained.

"Luv I think you only saw what you want to." Spike replied.

"I'm positive; Willow would never say any of those things. You all know that. She has been acting weird lately the last few days, all jumpy and looking around. There is something wrong." Xander argued.

"Xander you live on the Hell Mouth of course she is going to be jumpy." Cordelia said.

"I'm going to patrol." Angel said and walked out of the hotel.

Willow walked into her house and ran up to her bedroom. She couldn't believe she said all those things to Angel, but she had to make it look like she didn't want to be with him. *Why did Dru have to come back? I love Angel more then anything.* Willow cried herself to sleep. She woke the next morning to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Willow asked.

"Willow?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah," Willow replied. Last night coming back to her and tears came to her eyes.

"Willow what is going on with you?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing," Willow answered holding back a sob.

"Willow, why would you say all those things to Angel? How can you be so cruel?" Cordelia asked angrily. She knew how torn up Angel was.

"I told you I don't love him." Willow said and a sob came out.

"Willow, are you crying?" Cordelia asked.

"No," Willow denied.

"Willow I thought I knew you, but after what you did to Angel I don't want to know you." With that Cordy hung up.

Willow hung up the phone and let the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xander came back a week later. No one understood what had happened with Willow's and Angel's relationship. They all tried talking to her because they knew there was something wrong. Willow would just tell them the same thing, she never loved and then she would leave.

"Spike I am telling you there is some wrong." Xander said into the phone, "Willow isn't the same. She hasn't smiled or laughed in two weeks he eyes are always puff from crying. She did not want to break up with Angel."

"Well luv what do you think we should do?" Spike asked.

"I think you guys should come here. Willow will see Angel and she'll admit that she loves him, and she'll tell us what has been going on." Xander explained.

"How am I going to get the pouf and cheerleader to come?" Spike questioned.

"I don't know. Tell them we have a new demon and really need help." Xander replied.

"You know they will kill us both when they find out we lied." Spike said, "Cheerleader is really pissed at Red for what she did to Angel, and I can't say I am liking her much either."

"Spike I know in my heart that something is seriously wrong." Xander stated, "All she does is research, patrol and go to class hell I haven't even seen her eat."

"Chits not eating?" Spike asked concerned.

"I don't think so." Xander replied.

"We'll be down tomorrow." Spike decided.

"Thank you Spike, I think you are the only one that can help me." Xander said.

"Yeah?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Xander smiled.

"Do I get a reward tomorrow night?" Spike purred.

"Of course," Xander laughed.

"See you tomorrow pet." Spike said.

"Meet us at Giles, I'll tell everyone but Willow what's going on." Xander replied.

"Alright pet I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you," Spike said.

"Love you too, night." Xander said and hung up, "I hope this works." He said to himself.

"Pouf, cheerleader." Spike called.

"What is it Spike?" Cordelia asked walking into the room with Angel.

"Just got off the phone with Xan. They have a new big bad and need our help." Spike lied.

"What demon?" Angel asked. He didn't want to go to Sunny Dale. He would have to see the woman who stole his un-dead heart.

"They don't know, but it's a bad one going around killing a lot of people." Spike said "Came close to taking out Giles."

"Angel maybe we should go. I don't want anything to happen." Cordelia said concerned. She didn't want to see the redhead, but the others were still her friends, and if she could she would help them.

"We leave tomorrow at sunset." Angel said and left to his room to brood.

*Pet I hope you're right about this. I may not like the pouf all the time, but I don't want him getting hurt anymore then he already is* Spike thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following night Angel, Spike and Cordelia pulled up to Giles's place. They walked slowly to the door. Spike knocked and a couple seconds later Xander answered.

"Spike," Xander smiled.

"Hi luv," Spike kissed him.

"Come on in." Xander said moving away from the door.

The three walked into the ex-watchers home.

"Spike, Angel, Cordelia." Buffy greeted.

"Buffy, Giles." Angel nodded.

"Uh we just need to wait for Willow to arrive." Giles said. He was nervous about the whole thing.

The door opened and the redhead walked in. "Hey guys ready to patrol?" Willow then saw the new faces, and her heart hurt. "What… what are you doing here?" *they can't be here.*

"Xander told Spike about the new demon you guys need help with." Cordy answered refusing to look at her.

"What new demon? Why didn't you tell me? I would have come sooner." Willow replied.

"What you're not interested in other peoples lives anymore? The thing almost killed Giles." Cordelia said coldly.

"What?!" Willow asked running over to Giles, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Giles said and took off his glasses to clean them, "I'm afraid I don't know anything about a demon almost killing me." He looked at Spike and Xander.

"Spike," Xander hissed.

"Sorry pet had to get them here didn't I?" Spike said.

"What's going on?" Angel demanded.

"We made up the story so you guys would come." Xander admitted.

"Xander you had no right." Willow said angrily.

"Willow, I know that something is going on just tell us." Xander pleaded.

"There's nothing to tell. Please just leave it," Willow begged.

"Willow you need to tell us." Buffy said.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Willow asked.

"Willow you are not happy." Giles replied.

"I…I am happy." Willow disagreed.

"No, Red you're not." Spike said.

"How would you know? I haven't talked to you since I left L.A." Willow said, "I'm leaving," And she ran out the door.

"Little tree you've been a bad little girl." Dru sang.

"Dru." Willow breathed and stopped.

"You were supposed to stay away from Daddy." Dru said.

"I… I did, he came here." Willow stammered.

"Doesn't matter you broke our deal." Dru said coming out of the shadows with Amy.

"Amy." Willow whispered, "Please don't."

"You know our deal." Dru said then sank her fangs into Amy's neck.

"No!" Willow screamed as Dru dropped Amy's body.

"Stay away from my daddy. I'll know when you're been with him." Dru said then disappeared into the shadows.

Willow dropped to her knees holding Amy's body. "I'm sorry Amy. I'm so sorry."

"Willow?" Buffy asked.

"Go away." Willow said.

"Oh my God, Amy," Buffy said.

"Buffy go away." Willow said looking at her friend.

"Willow, who did this?" Buffy asked.

"I… I don't know." Willow lied.

"We have to tell the others." Buffy said.

"No!" Willow yelled. She knew Angel would still be there.

"Why not?" Buffy asked confused.

"I just can't." Willow said and walked away.

Buffy picked up Amy's body and headed back to Giles's tears in her eyes. She knocked on the door. Giles opened it a minute later.

"Amy?" Giles asked as he stepped aside to let the slayer in.

"She's dead, I found Willow with her." Buffy said laying the body carefully on the couch.

"Where's Willow?" Xander asked worriedly.

"She wouldn't come with me." Buffy answered.

"Did she say who?" Cordelia asked.

"She said she didn't know." Buffy replied.

"Dru." Spike growled.

"What?" Giles asked.

"It was Dru I smell her." Spike said.

"I thought Dru was in Brazil or something." Xander replied.

"She must be back, but why?" Angel asked.

"Do you think Willow knew?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. Why else wouldn't she come back here?" Cordy asked.

"Willow would have told us." Xander argued.

"Xander, Willow has been hiding something from us." Buffy said.

"No, she would have told us if Dru was back." Xander stated.

"Would she have?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes!" Xander said, "If she knew Dru was here why wouldn't she tell us?"

"I don't know Xander." Giles said. "But she has been acting very strange lately."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Willow sat in her room crying. It was her fault Amy was dead. Why did Xander have to get Angel to come? She heard the doorbell and walked downstairs to answer it. It was her friends her eyes grew wide when she saw Angel. *Oh no please no.*

"I can't talk right now." Willow said.

"We just wanted to see if you were alright." Buffy replied.

"I just want to go to sleep. Please. Please leave." Willow pleaded looking at Xander.

"Alright Wills." Xander said.

Willow closed the door and leaned against it. *Please don't let Dru know. Please* Willow slid to the floor crying. She knew Dru already knew and she was going to lose someone else. Willow walked upstairs to her room and collapsed on the bed crying. She didn't see Angel watching her through the French doors.

*Willow, what are you hiding? Why wont you tell us?*

Willow woke the next morning to the phone ringing.

"Hello?' Willow asked sleepily.

"Is this Willow Rosenberg?" A man asked.

"Yes." Willow answered.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. My name is Officer Jenkins." He said and Willow shot up.

"What happened?" Willow panicked.

"It appears that your parents we attacked last night. I am sorry but neither of them made it," the Officer said.

"No!" Willow cried.

"I'm sorry. We will need to you come down and identify the bodies." He said, "Do you have someone that can bring you?"

"Yes," Willow whispered.

"We will see you soon. Again I am sorry for your lose." He said and hung up.

Willow curled into a ball and cried. An hour later she was finally able to pull herself together, and picked up the phone and called Giles.

"Hello?" Cordy answered.

"I need to speak to Giles." Willow said though her tears.

"Willow, are you alright?" Cordelia asked.

"Put him on the God damn phone. I don't have time!" Willow screamed.

"Ok. Ok." Cordy said.

"Willow?" Giles asked concerned.

"Giles I need you to come and pick me up." Willow said.

"Willow what's wrong?" Giles asked.

"They're dead. They're dead. God it's my fault they're dead." Willow said and started to cry again.

"Who's dead Willow? Everyone is here." Giles said confused.

"My parents please Giles only you no one else. No one," Willow begged.

"Oh God Willow. I'm sorry. Wait how is it your fault?" Giles asked.

"Just pick me up please. I have to go and identify them." Willow sobbed.

"I'm on my way." Giles said and hung up the phone.

"Giles what's going on?" Xander asked.

"Willow's parents are dead." Giles answered.

"What?" Buffy asked shocked.

"She needs me to pick her up so she can identify them." Giles said grabbing his coat.

"We'll come with." Cordelia said grabbing her jacket.

"No, she doesn't want any of you there. She said she only wanted me to go. Something is going on. She said it was her fault," Giles replied.

"Giles bring her back here after. She will need her friends." Angel suggested.

"Of course," Giles nodded and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Willow and Giles were on their way back from the morgue. Willow hadn't said a word since Giles picked her up. Giles stopped the car, and Willow looked up realizing they were at his place.

"What are we doing here?" Willow asked panicked.

"You need to be around people who care about you." Giles explained.

"No, no, no I go in there and someone else will die." Willow said shaking her head.

"What?" Giles asked puzzled.

"I go in there and one of you will die. No one else can die. I won't let her kill anyone else. I won't," Willow said and jumped out of the car and ran down the street.

Giles got out of the car. "Willow!" But she didn't stop running. Giles sighed and walked into his apartment.

"Giles where's Red?" Spike asked.

"She ran when she realized where she was. She said she couldn't come in or one of us would die, that she wouldn't let her kill anymore." Giles clarified.

"Whose her?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know but she was terrified to come in. before she said it was her fault her parents were dead." Giles said.

"Last night when I found her she was telling Amy how sorry she was." Buffy replied.

"Dru?" Angel asked.

"If Dru had anything to do with this why wouldn't Willow tell us?" Xander asked.

"I don't know." Angel said shaking his head.

"After sunset we find Red and make her tell us what is going on." Spike stated. He knew if Dru was involved it wasn't good.

Willow was wondering around Sunny Dale. The sun had set half an hour ago. She had her stake and some holy water. She had a run in with a couple of vampires and now had a bruise on her cheek.

"Willow!" A voice called from behind her. She turned and backed up when she saw Angel.

"Go Away." Willow ordered.

"Willow we want to know what is going on." Buffy said.

"No just leave don't be alone never be alone please." Willow pleaded.

"Willow we want to help you let us." Angel said touching her arm, and she backed away.

"No just stay away from me please." Willow begged. "She'll know."

"What is it Dru wants from you Red?" Spike asked and Willow's eyes grew wide.

"Dru? Wh-who said anything about Dru?" Willow asked. "I didn't."

"We smelt her on Amy." Angel answered.

"Leave please go back to L.A don't come back, you can't." Willow said.

"Willow you have to tell us what is going on so we can help." Cordelia replied.

"What do you care? You said you didn't want to know me so don't. Pretend you don't just leave me alone. If you don't you'll die please." She was looking at Angel. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

"Willow." Giles said stepping forward but she only took another step back.

"No! Just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with any of you!" Willow screamed and ran off.

"Willow!" Xander called.

"We have to find Dru." Spike said.

"Yeah we do this is going to stop." Angel growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Willow was almost at her house when she was grabbed from behind, and she screamed in fear.

"Little tree just can't help herself can she?" Dru asked.

"Dru it wasn't my fault." Willow said though her tears.

"Maybe the death of your friends and family mean nothing to you. Maybe we should try something else." Dru giggled and knocked the redhead out.

"Giles we went to Willow's but she wasn't there, and we have checked everywhere." Buffy said walking into the ex-watchers with Cordy and Xander.

"We will find her after we kill Drusilla. Spike and Angel went to talk to Willy." Giles replied.

Just then both Vampires walked in.

"Did Willy know anything?" Xander asked walking over to Spike.

"He says the bloody loon is at the old Glass factory." Spike answered.

"Oh goody I get to go there again." Xander said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry luv." Spike replied and kissed his forehead.

"Hey at least Wills and I aren't kidnapped this time." Xander smiled.

"Did you find her?" Angel asked the group.

"No she is in hiding. We will find her after we finish with Dru." Cordelia said.

"We better get going." Giles replied.

"Does little tree understand now?" Dru asked.

"Yes," Willow replied weakly.

The whip came down again on her back making her scream.

"I didn't hear you." Dru giggled.

"Yes I understand." Willow said louder.

Dru had been beating her for the last hour.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alright Cordy, Xander and Giles all of you be careful." Buffy instructed.

"No problem." Cordy replied.

"Luv stay close to me I don't want the bloody bint doing anything to you." Spike stated.

"I will." Xander replied and kissed the blonde's lips.

"Alright let's go." Angel said. The sooner they killed Dru the sooner he could find Willow.

They entered the factory, and both Angel and Spike sniffed the air to catch her scent.

"Peaches you smell that?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Angel nodded.

"Smell what?" Giles questioned.

"Blood," Spike answered.

"Are they still alive?" Cordelia asked.

"I hear a heart beat this way." Angel said and they followed him and Spike. They heard the sound of a whip and a hoarse cry. Angel kicked the door open and froze when he saw Willow.

"Willow." Angel whispered.

"Little tree you just can't stop yourself." Dru scolded and brought the whip back down again.

"Dru Stop," Angel growled.

"No little tree broke our deal a few times actually." Dru giggled.

"What deal?" Spike questioned.

"The deal was for her to stay away from daddy. The bitch took him away from me then took him to bed. I told her if she didn't stop the people would start to die, but she didn't care. So I thought of a different approach." Dru clapped her hands with glee. Willow was crying.

"You bitch." Cordy hissed.

"I'm really going to enjoy killing you." Buffy said bring out her stake.

"No Buffy this one is mine. I sired her and I will kill her." Angel said and slipped into game face.

"Daddy can't kill his princess." Dru pouted.

"You're daddy is dead and buried." Angel snarled jumping at her. Angel killed her in seconds. Then he ran to Willow.

"I'm sorry." Willow cried.

"Shh it's going to be ok baby." Angel said and unlocked her.

"I didn't mean it any of it. I love you more then anything. I didn't want to, but she said if I saw you or if I told anyone she would kill and I couldn't let that happen. I'm sorry." Willow cried. She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck tightly. Angel held her carefully. "I love you please forgive me I need you."

"I love you too always. Of course I forgive you. It wasn't your fault I need you too." Angel said softly and kissed her.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Giles stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Four months later.

"Hi baby." Angel said as he saw Willow walk into the hotel.

"Hi." Willow smiled and jumped into his arms for a kiss.

"Luv." Spike said pulling Xander to him.

"Hey Spike miss me?" Xander asked.

"Always," Spike replied and kissed him.

"God would you guys go to your rooms already. I don't want to see this." Cordelia said annoyed.

"Come on pet you heard the cheerleader. We're going to shag." Spike said and pulled Xander up the stairs.

"Well Angel, think they got the right idea?" Willow asked wiggling her eye brows.

"I defiantly do." Angel said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"God, do I have to do everything around here?" Cordy asked herself.

The End


End file.
